La Venganza del Gato
by Mayumi Takedo
Summary: Siento si el summary los aburre, pero esta buena la historia, leanla: Una chica busca refugio pero descubrira que esa mansion tiene algo mas que telarañas y rincones oscuros...se llevara un gran susto y ustedes sabran el porque del titulo ...dejen review
1. Default Chapter

La Venganza del Gato  
  
**Notas Iniciales**  
  
Mayumi: Hola todos y sean bienvenidos a mi segundo fic dedicado a mi querida sobrina Eri! ^^ quien me dio la idea e   
  
inspiracion..bueno,solo vine a decir el disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic..que son pocos.. NO«-- ojo con la palabra» NO me pertencen..si no que   
  
son de Hiroyuki Takei! ^^  
  
Mayumi: eso no mas, nos vemos en las notas finales. Ah, si... tambien aparece un OC (original chapter)..o muchos OC ya que  
  
son los "monstruos"...  
  
- Cap1: Una casa...algo rara -   
  
Era una noche lluviosa, estaba muy nublado, las estrellas no se veian y se oian muchos truenos. Una joven de pelo   
  
celeste-blanquesino y ojos rojos estaba corriendo por las calles en busca de refugio. Por al menos una noche. De tanto correr  
  
,se canso y cayó directo al barro, cuando se paró, su ropa estaba enbarrada y su pelo igual. Lo unico que penso fue "*mie***!!"*  
  
..luego, miro a su alrededor y vio una gigantesca casa, abandonada. Tenia las ventanas rotas y la puerta principal, hechada  
  
abajo. "Bien!" atinó a gritar. Entro en la gran casa, muy oscura por cierto..tenia gargolas puestas sobre unos pilares en un  
  
largo pasillo de entrada. Cuando llego al final, se topo con unas largas escaleras. "*supongo que debere sub--*" un grito la  
  
interrumpio. Un grito masculino..¿un hombre gritando? ..."*poco cobarde*" penso ironicamente. Subio las escaleras para ver   
  
que podia hacer. Pero se tropeso con la alfombra y se fue de estomago a pegarse con el siguiente escalon. "*AUCH!*" penso.  
  
Cuando se paro.. alcanzo a apreciar algo que se movio en el piso superior, asi que se apuro mucho mas. Cuando llego   
  
al segundo piso. Habia una puerta abierta. Discretamente se acerco a ver que habia en el interior...  
  
- Hola? - mirando por el pequeño espacio - hay alguien en casa? - como no recibio respuesta. Entro en la habitacion y vio  
  
un gran armario. - Que bien..voy a ver si hay alguna ropa para que me cambie. - se acerco a la puerta, pero escucho algo   
  
en la cama.  
  
- miau! - un gato negro.  
  
- fuera! -   
  
- el gato se erizo - guiiiiiuuuj!!! -   
  
- te dije que te callaras! - toma al gato y se acerca a la ventana - esto es lo que te mereces! - abrio la ventana y tiro al  
  
gato por ella -   
  
- miiiiiiaaaaaaauuuuuuu - cayo en cuatro patas en el pasto, pero dispuesto a vengarse -   
  
- que bien que se fue - ahora se fue de nuevo al armario - seguire en lo que estaba - abrio la puerta y - AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! -  
  
Un cuerpo de un chico de pelo castaño largo le cayo encima. Tenia los ojos cerrados, parecia muerto. Jeanne se quito de su lugar de aterrizaje. Por   
  
lo que el chico grito:   
  
- concha su *****!!! - tomandose la cabeza - eso no estaba en el libreto! -  
  
- porque estabas ahi? - ignorando su torpe comentario -   
  
- cuando entre aqui, senti que tenia que saber mas sobre este lugar, y senti que una fuerza me empujo hacia el armario..  
  
y cuando intente abrirlo, estaba cerrado por fuera - pero luego se detiene al pensar que *que raro que esta chica este aqui*  
  
y levanta sospechas - ya entiendo...tu me encerraste aqui! todavia no te cansas de tu afan asesino!!....o tal vez sera que te   
  
enamoraste mi..lo se.....es tan facil hacerlo..soy tan sexy...-  
  
- ¬¬*....-  
  
- entonces porque estas aqui? - sabiendo que esa no era la respuesta -   
  
- eso es algo que no te incumbe -   
  
- entonces si querias asesinarme!! -   
  
- no, estupido! - sentandose en la cama - estoy aqui porq-- interrumpida por la rapida deduccion (otra vez equivocada) del joven -   
  
- ya se!...estas aqui porque me conociste en el parque, y no pude salir de tus pensamientos, me estuviste buscando y ahora que  
  
me encontraste...quieres acostarte conmigo!!! - puso una mirada pervertida -   
  
- ya harta, levanta un puño y tenia la venita de la cien levantada - grrr.....¿es que acaso no piensas en otra cosa aparte de las  
  
mujeres? - irritada -   
  
- no ^^ - con tono inocente -   
  
- pues no, no estoy aqui para acostarme contigo! -   
  
- ducharte? -   
  
- no ¬¬* -   
  
- hmmm.. casarte! -   
  
- NO ¬¬ -   
  
- para...para....- en su mente aparecio una imagen de ella haciendo algo muy....uhhh...y con tono soñador y cara de pervertido -   
  
ahh... -   
  
- rodeada de un aura roja, llena de llamas y con ojos de demonio - QUITA A LAS MUJERES DE TU MENTE PERVERTIDA!!!!!!!!!!! -  
  
- esta bien, esta bien ¬¬...enojona -   
  
- QUE?!?!?!? -  
  
- nada ^^u -  
  
- hump - iba a alegar algo mas, pero el sonido de puertas cerrarse, la detuvo -   
  
- que fue eso?...trajiste amigos? - pregunto Hao  
  
- no.....no traje amigos -   
  
- entonces? -   
  
- no traje nada! -   
  
- uhh...entonces, no trajiste ropa?... - yendose para otro lado -   
  
- no!! si traje ropa! ¿ entonces que es esto? si puedes explicarme - señalando su ropa enlodada -   
  
- hmmm...barro...seco -  
  
- ropa! con barro! -   
  
- ahh... ya veo -   
  
- ÑAKA ÑAKA ÑAKA ÑAKA ÑAKA!!! - una risa se escuchó en toda la mansion. Haciendo que Hao saltara de miedo a los brazos de  
  
Jeanne -   
  
- mami! - aferrandose al cuello de la chica -   
  
- cobarde! - lo suelta. Hao cae pesadamente en el suelo -   
  
- cobarde tu abuela! solo te estaba protegiendo en caso de...-   
  
- solo callate..mentiroso -   
  
- entonces explicame que fue eso -   
  
- una risa? -   
  
- no, tonta... porque se escucho una risa si estamos solos - por primera vez, se puso el cerebro -   
  
- eso no lo se, como quieres que te diga?? -   
  
- tomando la mano de Jeanne y empezaron a caminar - entonces vamos a investigar, baby -   
  
- ¬¬ no me llames "baby" -   
  
- entonces...vamos a investigar, sexy girl -   
  
- tengo nombre, sabes?? -   
  
- cual? - deteniendose en medio del pasillo -   
  
- Jeanne -   
  
- entonces....vamos a investigar, JEANNE - un poco impaciente -   
  
- de acuerdo - Se dio cuenta de que Hao le habia tomado la mano - a donde vamos? -   
  
- al sotano -   
  
- que?? porque?? -   
  
- has visto las peliculas de terror? - vio que Jeanne negaba - bien..en las pelis de terror, lo peor siempre es en el sotano -   
  
- porque? -   
  
- veras, en los sotanos de las grandes casas, como esta, siempre hay un pasadizo secreto en alguna parte, que te lleva a un   
  
deconocido lugar ^^.. en donde ocurren las cosas mas feas, horrorosas...y donde incluso te enfrentas a la misma muerte -   
  
- no quiero ir! - soltando la mano de Hao -   
  
- porque no? - dandose vuelta -   
  
- porque yo no quiero morir! -   
  
- ah si??? - divertido de verla con miedo -   
  
- aja! no quiero morir -   
  
- ....hmmm.. no te preocupes! -  
  
- porque no? - mirandolo -   
  
- porque yo no dejare que nada malo nos pase -   
  
- como? -   
  
- ...¿como?....pues.....- pensando - es una buena pregunta!!!..jajajaja -   
  
- ¬¬U baka -   
  
- jejeje... bueno...pues...yo vere como protegernos luego, si? -   
  
- uuy, si... como me inspiras TANTA confianza, bajare corriendo y gritando "que segura estoy!" - sarcasticamente -   
  
- en serio?...bueno, vamos ^^ -  
  
- era sarCASmo, idiota - mirandolo como "era muy obvio" -   
  
- lo se...pude percibirlo, pero no te preocupes - toma nuevamente la mano de Jeanne y empieza a caminar escaleras abajo -   
  
Luego de bajar esa larga escalera. Llegaron a lo que parecia el vestíbulo. Jeanne habia estado alli antes de ver las escaleras  
  
..desde alli se apreciaba el largo pasillo en donde habian algunas gargolas posadas en unas columnas a cada lado del pasillo. Luego,   
  
llegaron a la cocina, un lugar con un mueble al medio, y con algunos cuchillos incrustados en la madera. Lo que pudo notar Jeanne  
  
fue que faltaban unos cuchillos en el porta-cuchillos.   
  
- Ha..Ha..Hao -  
  
- si, Je Je Jeanne? - de broma -   
  
- faltan unos cuchillos - apuntando el porta-cuchillos -  
  
- mirando - tienes razon... bueno, con lo vieja que es esta casa... es normal -   
  
- ...espero que tengas razon -   
  
- no te preocupes!..sigamos, ya estamos cerca ^^ -   
  
- de acuerdo -   
  
En una de las esquinas de la cocina, habia una puerta añeja y maltratada. Hao tomo la perilla y la giro, cuando abrió la puerta   
  
en su totalidad, vieron unas escaleras en igual estado.  
  
- No parece seguro bajar...pero hagamos el intento - dijo de "animo" Hao.  
  
- hai - dijo Jeanne bajando las escaleras detras de Hao. Pero cuando iban en la mitad, un escalon sonó fuerte, y se rompió bajo el peso   
  
de ambos cuerpos. Jeanne y Hao cayeron hasta tocar el fondo de la caida, que estaba bajo la escalera.  
  
- ahhh!!.....me....duele - dijo Jeanne  
  
- que te duele? - intentando verla en la oscuridad -  
  
- la mano..pero no es nada -   
  
- de acuerdo, si puedes levantarte..encuentrame, por favor TTOTT -   
  
- creo que si puedo - se levanta con facilidad - oye!  
  
- que? -   
  
- puedo ver en la oscuridad, es muy facil - dijo alegre -   
  
- me puedes ver? - dijo Hao, moviendo las manos -   
  
- si, por supuesto - acercandose a Hao.  
  
- gracias - Jeanne lo habia ayudado a levantarse...- encontremos la luz -  
  
- no es necesario - tiro de algo del techo, y una pequeña ampolleta se encendio, alumbrando sus rostros y 50 centimetros a la redonda -   
  
- vaya - dijo en asombro Hao -   
  
- para ser sotano...-  
  
- es bastante...-  
  
- amplio - dijeron a duo....-  
  
***CONTINUARA***   
  
**Notas Finales**  
  
Ma: Hola de nuevo a todos! espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi fic! ^^..  
  
Ha: te adoro porque estoy sin la escoria de Yoh y sus amigos  
  
Je: como que la adoras?  
  
Ha: celosa  
  
Ma: ya ya ya! en primer lugar, no estarian juntos si mi sobri Eri no me huviera inspirado!  
  
Ha y Je: GRACIAS ERI!!!!!!  
  
Ma: sip, gracias Eri^^ me diste la idea y algunos consejos =P...  
  
Ha y Je: GRACIAS POR DARLE CONSEJOS ERI!!!!!!!!  
  
Ma: ....ademas--  
  
Ha y Je: GRACIAS POR LO DEMAS, ERI!!!!!!!  
  
Ma: ¬¬ si..gracias, Eri.. ah si! quiero decir que...a quien lea este fic, me deje un review por fis TTOTT  
  
Ha y Je: DEJEN UN REVIEWS POR FIS!!!!!!  
  
Ma: YA CALLENSE!!  
  
Ha y Je: DE ACUERDO MAYUMI!!!!!!  
  
Ma: ¬¬U nos despedimos, hasta el proximo capitulo  
  
Ha y Je: CHAUUU!!!  
  
Ma: ejem....Hao, Jeanne...  
  
Ha: ¿que?  
  
Je: si, Hao..  
  
Ha: a verdad ^^  
  
Ha y Je: Y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!! 


	2. La Historia Realmente Comienza

La Venganza del Gato  
  
**Escenas del Capitulo Anterior**   
  
porque estabas ahi? - ignorando su torpe comentario -   
  
- cuando entre aqui, senti que tenia que saber mas sobre este lugar, y senti que una fuerza me empujo hacia el armario..  
  
y cuando intente abrirlo, estaba cerrado por fuera - pero luego se detiene al pensar que *que raro que esta chica este aqui*  
  
y levanta sospechas - ya entiendo...tu me encerraste aqui! todavia no te cansas de tu afan asesino!!....o tal vez sera que te   
  
enamoraste mi..lo se.....es tan facil hacerlo..soy tan sexy...-  
  
- ¬¬*....-  
  
- ÑAKA ÑAKA ÑAKA ÑAKA ÑAKA!!! - una risa se escuchó en toda la mansion. Haciendo que Hao saltara de miedo a los brazos de  
  
Jeanne -   
  
- mami! - aferrandose al cuello de la chica -   
  
- cobarde! - lo suelta. Hao cae pesadamente en el suelo -   
  
- cobarde tu abuela! solo te estaba protegiendo en caso de...-   
  
- solo callate..mentiroso -   
  
- ....hmmm.. no te preocupes! -  
  
- porque no? - mirandolo -   
  
- porque yo no dejare que nada malo nos pase -   
  
- como? -   
  
- ...¿como?....pues.....- pensando - es una buena pregunta!!!..jajajaja -   
  
Pero cuando iban en la mitad, un escalon sonó fuerte, y se rompió bajo el peso   
  
de ambos cuerpos. Jeanne y Hao cayeron hasta tocar el fondo de la caida, que estaba aun bajo la escalera.  
  
- ahhh!!.....me....duele - dijo Jeanne  
  
- que te duele? - intentando verla en la oscuridad -  
  
- para ser sotano...-  
  
- es bastante...-  
  
- amplio - dijeron a duo....-  
  
***CONTINUARA***  
  
  
  
**Notas Iniciales**  
  
Ma: jeje, tranquilos, no puedo dejarlo en "continuara" sin siquiera haberlo comenzado =P  
  
Ha: ja, yo pienso que lo de las escenas anteriores fue una perdida de espacio....y tiempo....  
  
Ma: quise imitar a las telenovelas! dejame ser xDD  
  
Je: de acuerdo...  
  
Ma: muy bien, ahora preparense, en este capitulo, empiezan a rodar mis locas ideas!... espero que se rian muuuchi muchito...  
  
Ha y Je y Ma: NOS VEMOS EN LAS NOTAS FINALES!!!!  
  
- Cap2: La Historia realmente Comienza -  
  
El sotano, como ellos dijeron, era bastante amplio. Y ese gran espacio no fue muy apovechado, puesto que apenas tenia   
  
muebles o armarios, o cosas sin uso.   
  
- busquemos algo raro -   
  
- todo aqui es raro, Jeanne -  
  
- Pero tu dices que -   
  
- si... deberias haber dicho "averiguemos" o "veamos si hay un pasadizo secreto" ^^ -  
  
- de acuerdo...veamos si hay un pasadizo secreto -   
  
- hai - dijo Hao -   
  
Se pusieron a buscar tocando las paredes. Estuvieron ahi aproximadamente 3 horas buscando..cuando se rindieron,   
  
decidieron descansar sentandose en el ultimo escalon...Habian revisado todo. Paredes, piso, habian empujado ladrillos para probar...  
  
nada resulto.  
  
- no encontraremos nada,...nunca -  
  
- tan rapido te rindes, Jeanne?...-  
  
- si...-  
  
- quiza buscamos mal..seguire revisando por si acaso - se puso a revisar nuevamente, llegó hasta un armario viejo que habia allí...y   
  
abrio una de sus puertas. Lo que habia en el interior, aparte de telarañas, era un gran agujero. La madera se perforaba haciendo un   
  
"tunel" que tambien pasaba a traves de la pared. El armario tapaba el agujero...y quiza, para no correrlo cada vez en caso de querer   
  
entrar allí, le hicieron tambien el hoyo al armario. Tal descubrimiento emociono a Hao  
  
- Jeanne, Jeanne!! mira!! encontré algo ^^ -  
  
- Jeanne se levanta y se acerca - WOW!!...-  
  
- entremos -  
  
- eh?...si...-  
  
- te sucede algo? -  
  
- no, solo tengo algo de sueño...-  
  
- bueno...quieres dormir? ^^ si tienes miedo..yo puedo abrazarte...en la noche -   
  
- en esta casa demoníaca contigo mas encima?!?!? nunca!!!! preferiria dormir en la calle -   
  
- de acuerdo, de acuerdo ¬¬...entremos entonces -  
  
- juro que despues de esto, tendre un BUEN baño -   
  
- jajaja..lo que tu digas...*yo estare ahi cuando te duches*- entrando y ayudando a Jeanne a hacerlo tambien. Del otro lado  
  
habia un pasillo como esos de los castillos.Solo que sin armaduras, en cambio, tenia telarañas y antorchas sobre unas   
  
argollas puestas en las paredes.   
  
- que tetrico -   
  
- es lo que me esperaba - mirando a ambos lados - ahora averiguar para que lado ir, es el problema....-  
  
- hmmm...- mirando las opciones - ...elijo...la izquierda! -   
  
- la izquierda? -   
  
- sip ^^ - dijo Jeanne -   
  
- entonces vamos por la derecha -  
  
- de acuerdo....- dandose cuenta de algo - o..oye!! ¬¬ -   
  
- jejeje - caminando por la derecha -   
  
- yo solo te sigo...- llendo tambien por la derecha -  
  
- luego de caminar un rato mas, llegaron a otra division - rayos..-  
  
- ...vamos por...la derecha -   
  
- de acuerdo - llendo por la izquierda -   
  
- siguiendolo - estos pasillos son mas largos que la casa, sale de sus terrenos -   
  
- me di cuenta hace mucho rato...quiza compraron estos terrenos junto con la casa. O...contruyeron este lugar, luego de comprar la casa -  
  
- estas tratando de decir, que los vendedores ni siquiera sabian que esto iba a pasar? -  
  
- aalgo asi...los ultimos que compraron esta mansion, hicieron lo que se podria decir... una "estafa" ...aqui incluso pueden estar   
  
penando algunos espiritus -   
  
- penando?!?!? - el grito se hizo eco en todos los pasillos -   
  
- shhhhh - tapandole la boca poniendo una mano sobre ella - a lo mejor ni ya vale callarte, "todos" ya saben que estamos aqui -   
  
- memo mo me immomma! mi mo me me immomma mo me memam memamo! - con la mano aun sobre su boca -   
  
- que? - destapandole la boca -   
  
- eso no me importa! si no que me importa lo de "estan penando" - algo asustada -   
  
- ya veo..., pero ya te dije que no te preocuparas...los espiritus son incapaces de hacernos daño.. no estan en algo material...son solo   
  
escencias -  
  
- ajajaja!! entonces no me hacen nada de daño -   
  
- por supuesto que no ^^ -   
  
- entonces sigamos!! - tomando la mano de Hao y caminando muy decidida, pero luego, la "risa" se volvio a oir -   
  
- ÑAKA ÑAKA ÑAKA ÑAKA ÑAKA ÑAKA!!!!!! -   
  
- de nuevo? -  
  
- esto ya parece grabacion - dijo harta Jeanne -  
  
- pero que raro... antes se habia escuchado en toda la casa, ahora solo se escucha aqui -   
  
- entonces....-   
  
- esta siguiendonos?- dijeron a duo -   
  
- USTEDES MORIRAN AQ-- se escuchó un ruido, como de algo pesado cayendose por la escalera y luego un grito - MIE***!!!!...  
  
- que demonios fue eso? -  
  
- no lo se, pero mientras no sepa que camino tomamos, estaremos seguros - pero se equivoco, esta vez eran dos voces..SUS voces   
  
reproducidas -  
  
- HMMM....ELIJO LA...IZQUIERDA!!! -  
  
- LA IZQUIERDA?!?  
  
- SIP!! -   
  
- ENTONCES VAMOS POR LA DERECHA -   
  
- ÑAKA ÑAKA ÑAKA ÑAKA ÑAKA!!! - fuertes pisadas se acercaron -   
  
- corre!! - Hao toma la mano de Jeanne y empieza a correr lo mas rapido que podia. Pero al no tener cuidado de quien tiraba, ella se  
  
cayó -   
  
- ayyy - sentandose y sobandose una mano y la rodillla -   
  
- te encuentras bien? -  
  
- obvio que no, estupido! ¿que no me ves? -   
  
- de acuerdo - Hao se agacha frente a Jeanne - sube, rapido...-  
  
- sonrojada - Hao.....-  
  
- vamos, rapido, antes de que nos alcanze! -   
  
- asiente y con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas, se sube a la espalda de Hao, este la acomoda un poco y luego empieza a correr   
  
nuevamente -   
  
- NO PUEDES ESCAPAR! - de uno de los pasillos al lado de Hao, salio algo que le saltó a la cara -  
  
- salte de encima, porqueria!!!!! - Hao solto casualmente a Jeanne, e intentó quitarse lo que tenia en la cara -   
  
- jajajaja!! - Jeanne se estaba...¿riendo?...-   
  
- de que te ries, maniatica?!? - mirando a Jeanne con un ojo que tenia libre -   
  
- de mirar lo que tienes en la cara, y que eres incapaz de sacartelo - Jeanne se paró dificultosamente y se acercó a Hao, tomó lo que   
  
tenía en la cara, y sin mas ni menos, la quitó - jajajaja!! no pudiste quitarte un chihuahua!!! JAJAJAJA!!!! -   
  
- un...chihuahua? - mirando la porqueria que estaba en su cara - estupida cosa ¬¬ -enojado, pero sonrojado por la MEDIA verguenza -   
  
- todavia riendo - wajajaja!!!!  
  
- riete cuando te maten - abanzando sin ella - ya medeshice de las dos cosas con las que me encontre..QUE FELIZ SOY!!! - tono de   
  
burla -   
  
- que?...o..oye! no me abandones! - intentando pararse, pero no pudo volver a exigirle eso a su rodilla herida - .....-  
  
- solo di las palabras magicas -   
  
- ......- solo se inmutó a cubrir sus ojos con algunos mechones de sus largos cabellos -   
  
- de acuerdo - dobló para desaparecer de la vista de la muchacha -   
  
- Hao! ayu--!!! - gritó Jeanne, pero el grito fue ahogado por algo -   
  
- preocupado - Jeanne?...no me vas a decir por favor? - no recivio respuesta - Jeanne?!? - volvio al lugar de los hechos y no la encontró -   
  
- ALEJATE, DESGRACIADO!!!! - grito una voz femenina, seguida de uno cuantos sonidos de golpes y unos quejidos de dolor -   
  
- cielos, si esta golpeando...esa chica es realmente especial °-°U - algo atemorizado -   
  
- ¿¡¿¡COMO TE ATREVES, PERVERTIDO!?!? - otro grito, seguido de mas golpes y quejidos -   
  
- uuy...ya me da pena el pobre tipo °-°UU - se sacude la cabeza - ¿que rayos hago aqui? tengo que ir a ayudarlo..es decir...ayudarla! -   
  
- la voz se sentia mas mas cerca, esta vez, habian ruidos de cosas romperse -   
  
- TU MORIRAS PRIMERO!!! -  
  
- ni lo sueñes!!! - grito Jeanne - ni si quiera me he acostado con alguien!! prefiero morir despues de hacer eso!!! -  
  
- en ese momento, llega Hao - aqui estoy yo, para dejar esos asuntos fuera de la lista "pendientes"...OYE TU, SABANDIJA!! - le dijo a...la   
  
¿nada? -   
  
- donde esta? - dijo Jeanne -   
  
- se esfumó...jajaja, soy muy impotente, que se atemorizo tan solo verme -   
  
- no lo creo...si no, no estaria siguiendonos -  
  
-.....- recordando - ....Jeanne!!! ¿estas bien? -   
  
- si, gracias por venir -   
  
- de nada -   
  
- a proposito....que es este lugar? - dandose cuenta por primera vez en donde estaban -   
  
- wow.. es como una habitacion - efectivamente, el cuarto tenia una cama y las paredes llenas de armarios o muebles de biblioteca -   
  
- a quien le podria gustar dormir aqui?...-  
  
- no lo se...-  
  
- a............................mi...............................- dijo una voz desde un desconocido lugar, era una voz femenina. Venia desde ese lugar, pero   
  
parecia distante -   
  
- quien eres? - dijo Hao -   
  
-...............................la dueña...................de la................mansion.............-  
  
- estas penando? - Jeanne  
  
- ...........................solo quiero...................descansar,..........-  
  
- comprendemos tus intenciones, pero...acaso dejaste algo pendiente? -   
  
- ...............la venganza.............es mi asunto...............pendiente.................-   
  
- la venganza? ...de quien rayos quieres vengarte? - dijo Hao  
  
- ..............de quien...................los atormenta!!........ -   
  
- nadie...un momento! te refieres a el de la capucha? -   
  
- capucha? -  
  
- si, es el hombre, o lo que sea que me atacó -   
  
- ya veo -   
  
- de ese.............hombre...........es mi venganza -   
  
- si te ayudamos....-  
  
- NO PUEDEN.........AYUDARME!!!.......-  
  
- porque no? - preguntó Jeanne -   
  
- ..........tambien.......debo vengarme de otra persona............mas -   
  
- de quien? - Hao  
  
- ...............DE LA JOVEN!!!!...............-  
  
- de mi?!? -  
  
- MUESTRATE, LO QUE SEAS!! - dijo Hao, harto -   
  
- ........esta........bien......- dijo con un tono malevolo -   
  
Una luz en la pared de la habitacion se prendio, Jeanne y Hao la miraron atentamente, y de repente se proyecto una sombra   
  
....primero era una mano muy rara, y luego aparecio una cabeza con forma graande y dientes filosos, la sombra los "miro" y abrio la boca  
  
- me los comere!!!! - dijo seguido de un raro rugido -   
  
- AHHHHHH!!!!!! - Jeanne y Hao gritaron como locos y salieron de la habitacion mas rapido que la luz..., luego de haber avanzado miles  
  
de pasillos y puertas -   
  
- que....fue eso? TTOTT - dijo Hao con lagrimas de cascada  
  
- era un Tiranosaurus Rex T-T - dijo Jeanne llorando -  
  
- en serio?...-  
  
- eso es lo que vi T.T -   
  
- ahh,...que alivio, pense que era Barney -   
  
- Barney?.. el pedofilo dinosaurio morado del retrasado programa para niños?...¬¬* -   
  
- @_@ - Hao recivio un merecido golpe en la cabeza -   
  
- Barney no es para dar miedo, estupido -  
  
Mientras, en la habitacion de "Barney"?...en una esquina se encontraba y una sombra pequeña a su lado..la sombra era de..  
  
- @@ bueno..ahora tenemos que seguir, no? - dijo Hao recuperandose magicamente -   
  
- si.. es lo mas seguro -   
  
Como decia...luego de esta ¬¬ interrumpcion.. la sombra al lado de la linterna en la esquina era de un..  
  
- bien, por donde vamos? - dijo Hao mirando los cuatro pasillos -   
  
- hmm... yo creo que por alli - seleccionando atras de Hao -  
  
- no tonta, por alli esta Bar...- viendo la mirada de Jeanne - el monstruo -   
  
- ahh..verdad -   
  
EJEM....la sombra era de un negro y tierno (toma aire para dar la ultima palabra)   
  
- Hey! Narradora...no se supone que debes dejar a las personas en suspenso? -   
  
Tienes razon...bueno, gracias a nuestra protagonista Jeanne... y para su desgracia los dejare en suspenso -^^- (lectores:  
  
nooooo!!!!) =P ya me gustaria que dijeran eso..  
  
***CONTINUARA***  
  
Ma: jejeje..lo siento, pero tengo mas ideas para el proximo capitulo y en el momento en que escribi este cap estaba hablando por fono  
  
Ha: ahhhhhh....  
  
Je: bueno, de nada por avisarte antes de cometer un grave error..  
  
Ma: si, pero igual los lectores (espero que sean muchos TTOTT) deben saber lo que es...se los dire, es un tierno -- ¡¡¡¡ °-° - mememme!!  
  
Je: (tapandole una boca) ¬¬.. olvidalo..  
  
Ha: lo siento, pero no podemos dejar que arruines la continuacion  
  
Ma: memo mo mo ima ma memim!! ¬¬*  
  
Je: que dijo?  
  
Ha: ya me paso contigo..dejala  
  
Je: de acuerdo  
  
Ha: ahora, que dijiste, humana?  
  
Ma: tenme respeto, Hao  
  
Ha: porque?   
  
Ma: porque te amo *¬*  
  
Ha: °-°U  
  
Je: sesese, luego hacemos el programa "Revelaciones" solo dinos que dijiste  
  
Ha: shut up...yo tb quiero participar..  
  
Je: y aquien te vas a revelas? *¬*  
  
Ha: - se da una vuelta y raramente aparece con un traje negro y dos rosas en la boca - a ustedes, señoritas - mirada seductora -  
  
Je y Ma: ahhh - con tono soñador -   
  
Ha: mientras se recuperan, mis lectoras, las dejamos con una adelanto   
  
Ma: adelanto?   
  
Ha: hay, no?   
  
Ma: nop..  
  
Ha: oh bueno..entonces nuestro mensaje:  
  
Ha y Ma y Je: DEJEN REVIEWS ^_^  
  
Ma: esperen...  
  
Je: ahora que sucede  
  
Ma: como que que sucede, hay reviews que debo contestar ¬¬U  
  
Je: ah, si..  
  
Ma: el primero es de mi hermano Demon: Hola^^ jeje gracias por decir que te gusto el fic..sip, si lo pienso continuar y sip tb por  
  
que Eri ya lo lleyo  
  
Ma: el segundo es de Luin-Chan: que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior y con respecto a las instrucciones que me dijiste   
  
antes de terminar, despues me las explicar mejor mira que no entendi mucho @_@  
  
Je: eres una tonta, nunca entiendes nada  
  
Ma: callate..bueno, el ultimo es de Paloma-Asakura: que bueno que te haya gustado la idea y no se que mas decir... asi que me voy  
  
despidiendo hasta el proximo capitulo..  
  
Je: chaus  
  
Ha: nos vemos  
  
Ma: ^^ sigan dejando reviews 


End file.
